Cyber
Cyber, A.K.A. Experiment 000, is an illegal genetic experiment that is one of the oldest experiments created by Jumba Jookiba, created before Jumba began numbering his creations. He is designed to be the ultimate killing monster and appears as an antagonist in the second season of Stitch!. Background Physical appearance Experiment 000's resemblance was close to a purple version of Stitch. Originally 100% organic, Experiment 000 is now a cyborg, part machine, part alien. His organic body now black while the rest is mostly metal alloys and reinforced plastic. His form resembles a cross between a type of lizard and koala (and robot). He has a two cyborg arms, three spider-like legs, and half-helmet with a cyclonic-like right eye from some unknown incident. His cyborg arms serve many purposes such as cybernetic wiry rope, laser guns, a forked harpoon and welding tool, and his cyborg eye has zoom functions and improves his aim. In cyborg form, he is missing his nose. Powers and abilities In his original form, Experiment 000 has all the powers of Stitch. In his cyborg form, his cyborg arms serve many purposes such as cybernetic wiry rope, laser guns, a forked harpoon and welding tool, and his cyborg eye has zoom functions and improves his aim. He can manufacture many weapons such as android minions, spaceships, and a doomsday device (supernova warhead). Appearances ''Stitch!'' He is the first experiment created before Jumba started assigning numbers to his experiments, though Jumba later refers to him as "Experiment Zero" in his eponymous debut. Jumba was attempting to create the ultimate killer monster, and he was successful. However, his success also resulted in him being unable to control the experiment. Eventually, Jumba was forced to suspended Experiment 000's cell activity and imprison him on an icy planet. Experiment 000 was eventually able to escape and acquired mechanical body parts, making him even more powerful, and became a ruthless warlord with a cyborg army in the galaxy. When Experiment 000 targets Hanpipi Nebula, the Grand Councilwoman contacts Stitch to help defeat him. Experiment 000 puts up a fight at first, but he was eventually defeated and captured by Stitch. Once restrained, Experiment 000 reveals he has a supernova warhead and then initiates its launch toward the Grand Council's headquarters on Planet Turo, threatening the entire galaxy. Stitch was able to redirect the warhead into a black hole forming nearby, saving everyone. It is unknown where Experiment 000 was taken after his defeat. Gallery Cyber ship shootin.jpg Cyber laughs.jpg Cyber hologram 2.jpg Cyber first form.jpg Cyber bust out.jpg Cyber imprisoned.jpg Cyber number.jpg Cyber hologram 3.jpg Cyber in ship 2.jpg Cyber on screen.jpg Cyber sees Stitch.jpg Cyber in ship 3.jpg Cyber laughing.jpg Cyber scared look.jpg Cyber in mess.jpg Cyber on rubble.jpg Cyber arm forming.jpg Cyber shoots laser.jpg Cyber laughs 2.jpg Cyber on machines.jpg Cyber crazy.jpg Cyber falls.jpg Cyber on ground.jpg Cyber hit by Stitch.jpg Cyber hits Stitch.jpg Cyber pins Stitch.jpg Cyber about to kill.jpg Cyber blasted.jpg Cyber netted.jpg Cyber captured.jpg Cyber spits out bomb.jpg Cyber-Stitch-Jumba and Pleakley.jpg Cyber laughing insanely.jpg Cyber evil smile.jpg Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters